


午餐时间

by yqyq



Category: OnePunchMan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqyq/pseuds/yqyq
Summary: 和 新进职员 是一个系列。偏one杰埼的办公室系列





	午餐时间

假日临近，埼玉一整上午都在埋头应付闪烁不停的客户头像和数量暴增的合同文件，午休时间也在马不停蹄地工作，连冲杯咖啡的时间都挤不出。

办公室门口咔哒轻响，把手转动，“经理辛苦了。”杰诺斯未经允许大步踏入，与他面对面坐下，“独处时还是更喜欢唤您老师。”

“不睡一会？下午别瞌睡。”

“想和老师单独相处。”杰诺斯上身前倾，环抱胳膊趴上桌面面无表情地盯住他，恐怕也只有埼玉会把这充满压迫感的眼神理解成乖巧的注目礼。

“没时间陪你哦。”埼玉无意识地转了两圈笔，朝手边堆积如山的文件夹努努嘴。杰诺斯识相起身，绕到桌后坐在办公椅扶手上：“陪你一起工作。”像模像样地看起文件来，手顺理成章地搭上埼玉肩膀，重心逐渐向他倾斜。

“杰诺斯，你好沉。”

骨肉皆是超高强度的金属，分量相当不轻，而他跟完全不知道这回事似的：“不会啊，整个压在老师身上的时候也没嫌我沉。”

埼玉余光瞥见那张英俊的脸正在放大，一掌拦截推远了些，“你靠太近我没法集中精神。”

杰诺斯脱下埼玉的外套顺手搭上椅背，“连续高强度工作对效率无益，不如放松一下。”

“这种事留到下班吧。”

“什么这种事？按摩而已。”虽然很可疑，杰诺斯的确只在背部做规规矩矩的推拿，他存有整张详细的人体解剖图，能恰到好处地解乏放松。埼玉暗道这弟子没白收，能干又懂事，他自然不会知道，杰诺斯的目光正意味深长地从自己身上转移到桌上那块未加热的三明治，蓄谋已久地问：“还没吃午饭？“

埼玉点头，“不如你去帮我买杯热饮？”欣慰地看着杰诺斯起身走向门口，却未见其按期望出门跑腿而是关上了门。还没开口询问此举何意，差点被噎到。

杰诺斯解开皮带，“热饮吗？不如我喂你？”

“你以为这是哪？想爆大新闻？”

“在公司也不是第一次了。”

“现在可是大白天。”

“那不是更刺激吗？”

杰诺斯坐回埼玉身边捧起脸就吻，意料之中被躲开，他太了解埼玉，也不继续进攻，欲擒故纵的戏码信手拈来，“老师忙于工作很久没理我了，不过我能理解，毕竟还是要以事业为重，没关系的。”戏剧化的口吻得体不失委屈，措辞颇显夸张，所谓的“很久”不到二十四小时，“没理我”也只是没亲密到二体合一的程度而已。

埼玉一时心软，抱着“接个吻并无大碍”的心态纵容了下来。理智防线是一扇窗，任它如何坚固，一旦出现裂缝就很容易大规模崩溃。裂缝已经撬开，杰诺斯怎么可能放过得寸进尺的机会，柔韧灵活的舌头富有侵略性，把果汁软糖般的轻啄搅成火辣黏腻的湿吻。他重点观察的对象——老师的胯如他所愿地支起帐篷，他咬埼玉的耳垂喃喃私语，“这些天我工作压力也很大，老师帮我舒缓下吧。”

埼玉的椅子被杰诺斯占领了，写字桌下的空间足以容纳他享用弟子胯间的“午餐”，危险的就餐地点令他心率飞升，不省心的弟子更令他淡定不能。

杰诺斯掏出手机，摄像头直对埼玉，照下几张还觉得不过瘾，索性切到录像模式。

“你？在做什么？”

“记录老师屈尊降贵亲自为我解压。真厉害啊，对这种事已经深得要领了。来，对镜头说‘杰诺斯射在我脸上吧’。”

“……你哪来的信心觉得我会这么听话？”

“我可能手滑把照片发到同事群里。”

“杰诺斯射在我脸上吧。”

“太敷衍了。”杰诺斯盯紧屏幕晃晃食指示意重来。第二次也没好多少，虽然已是埼玉难得一见的声情并茂。“再来一遍。”杰诺斯俨然一副资深艺术家的模样，严谨严苛：“眉头抬起来，眼皮稍稍放松……保持这个眼神，然后说……”

办公室门冷不丁被推开，一名员工探头没看见埼玉，只见坐在埼玉座位上的杰诺斯，问：“经理不在吗。”

“嗯，他去忙了，我也在等他。”杰诺斯表面云淡风轻，实则大骇之下没守住关，激了埼玉一脸，桌下的埼玉心脏蹦上喉咙。

“哦，那等他回来了麻烦你转告一声我有文件需要他签字，谢谢你，我先不打扰了。”员工不疑有他，离开顺手带上了门。

“那种东西晚点签也没事，老师现在有更重要的事情要做。”杰诺斯低头抚摸埼玉的脸，指关节拭去精液，然后在脸上抹出更大污染范围，“难得进入状态，今天一定要拍完。”

演员在导演事无巨细的指导中NG了很多次才勉强琢磨出令他满意的眼神和鼻音，也得到了慷慨的赠予，特供热饮一滴没有浪费。杰诺斯停止录像，这场戏却还远没到落幕的时候。

“只是含着就露出那种表情，插进去会更下流吧。”他把办公椅高度调到最低，轻拍大腿。埼玉茫然摇头，不明所以。

“背过身去，坐进来。”

“在这里？”难怪埼玉莫名其妙，桌下放个他还绰绰有余，但要给剧烈运动留出施展空间就太难为了。

“门没锁哦，只能委屈老师藏在桌下。老师只要坐进来就好，剩下的交给我。”

“我还是想象不出这个姿势…”埼玉嘀咕着，四脚着地抬高屁股，后穴一点点吞进坚硬的性器，充实的快感让他迫不及待想要更多更快地被填满。可扭腰晃臀必然撞到桌子，杰诺斯坐着也不便朝这个方向用力。

“准备好？我开始了。”杰诺斯是个贴心的爱人，亲热温存中几乎包揽所有，对方能预见的障碍他一早就想到过。埼玉在一浪浪快感的潮涨潮退中顿悟，杰诺斯这次不是传统意义上的“动”，是性器自带的抽动和震动的功能，模式丰富，选项繁多。虽不能尽情呻吟叫春，满足的鼻音仍连绵不绝。

”老师好像发情的野兽哦。”

“你只要锁个门我就不用这么狼狈啦。”

“所以我不锁门。对了，老师，我还有东西要给你。”

“嗯？”埼玉回头，杰诺斯将手机塞进他手中，屏幕上播放着由他出镜的影片，“欣赏一下您的作品，新鲜出炉。”

“我又不是变态！才不要一边被干一边看这个。”

杰诺斯拿回手机，“那我把声音开到最大自己看。”

埼玉又一把夺回：“真麻烦，我看就是了。”视频一打开就是他津津有味地品尝弟子勃起的阳具，双眼着实不知能望向何处。

“今天格外紧呐，是不是我拍的视频很精彩？也多亏老师口交技术那么棒。啧啧，小穴都红肿了，塞得满满的，可里面还是一动一动的还想要我进去更多。老师下面的嘴和上面一样都很爱吃我的呢……”

眼前有自己的成人影片，身后实况解说不绝于耳，视听神经就快崩断了。门没锁，在自己的办公室和下属做爱，情欲被过量信息刺激得节节高涨，身躯挡下的地板污浊不堪，杰诺斯在他体内也不止射了一次。

善后完毕，二人恢复到大众眼中西装革履整洁大方的模样，杰诺斯想起正事，“老师还饿着吧，我去给你买热饮。”

“回来！回来！视频删了再走。”

“不删，难得拍到的。”杰诺斯第一时间果断拒绝，理直气壮到有那么几秒埼玉怀疑是自己的问题，“放心，我拼上性命也要保护老师隐私不外泄。”

“我都不知道你爱好这么广泛，竟然对摄影还有研究。”

杰诺斯并未品味出话中嘲讽意味，“其实我的眼睛本身就有拍摄功能，在老师不知情时试过很多次。”

“那还用手机？多危险啊！”

“要收集不同镜头下的老师，或许还能剪成电影。”

“……这点匠人情怀能用在工作上就更好了。“

“快放假了，下次我们去哪拍？”

“还有下次？”

———end———


End file.
